Shimmerpelt (CP)
|postdeath = StarClan |namest=Warrior: Queen: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Shimmerpelt Shimmerpelt Shimmerpelt |familyt=Mate: Son: Daughter: Foster Daughter: |familyl=Rainface Fallenstone Skyheart Leopardstar |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks=None}} Shimmerpelt is a night-black she-cat with a glossy pelt. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :During a Gathering, Stagleap tries to introduce Tallpaw to Shimmerpelt. Tallpaw asks who she was, and Doespring rolls her eyes, explaining that she's from RiverClan and Stagleap has a huge crush on her. Tallpaw is confused, as he thought that the Warrior Code says that cats can't take mates outside of their own Clan. Stagleap agrees that while that's forbidden, there's nothing wrong with him talking to her. Crookedstar's Promise :When Hailstar changes Stormkit's name to Crookedkit, Shimmerpelt asks what is going on. Fallowtail replies that she has no idea, and the two stay silent and listen. Later, she carries reeds with Piketooth and accidentally shakes her wet fur over Lakeshine. She apologizes explaining that she didn't see her. Lakeshine says that it's okay and that it will cool her down. :Crookedkit asks Piketooth and Shimmerpelt if he could help them carry reeds. Neither allow him to help, but Shimmerpelt mews sympathetically that she knows he is bored as there are no other kits to play with. She suggests that he could practice stalking by himself, but Crookedkit is disappointed. :When Crookedkit returns to RiverClan, she sits with Piketooth, with their tails neatly wrapped over their forepaws. Later, sitting with Rainflower, she witnesses Crookedkit becoming an apprentice. :When Crookedpaw leads Reedfeather to the RiverClan camp, Shimmerpelt sees Reedfeather, and her fur spikes up. She asks what WindClan is doing in their camp, but Reedfeather ignores her. When Reedfeather tries to take back his kits, Shimmerpelt exclaims that he can't make Fallowtail give up her kits. After the kits leave with their father, she rubs her muzzle against Fallowtail's cheek and says that she'll see them again, and that they'll always be her kits. :When Hailstar announces that they're going to take Sunningrocks back, Shimmerpelt is seen clustering with a group of cats, including Lakeshine and Softwing. She asks Hailstar what they'll do if ThunderClan doesn't come to Sunningrocks, and Rippleclaw says that they will come. She is chosen to the battle patrol. Crookedpaw is between Shimmerpelt and Oakheart, and she sees that ThunderClan is coming before the rest of the patrol. Shimmerpelt thunders along with her other Clanmates back to their territory as they lose. She begins to lap the snow that Tanglewhisker gave her after the fight. :Shimmerpelt shares tongues with Piketooth after a moon passes since Crookedpaw visited the Moonstone. She and Piketooth groom each others' fur behind their necks. Crookedpaw suggests Shimmerpelt to lure the dog, since she is fast, and she is chosen to lure the dog forward the attack line with Softwing. Hailstar asks her if she is quick enough to lure the dog without getting caught, and she nods. Later, Hailstar asks her again if she is ready, and she nods again. She lets out an earsplitting yowl, and she and Softwing run from the dog, paws hardly touching the ground. They lead the dog to the battle patrol without wounding themselves. :The next day, Willowpaw tells Crookedpaw that Shimmerpelt moved to the nursery. He is stunned, as she lured the dog away just before. She swore she didn't know it then, but Brambleberry is furious. Crookedpaw thinks Piketooth would be cross, but Willowpaw says Piketooth isn't cross with Shimmerpelt, because he still couldn't believe that a cat like Shimmerpelt would look twice at an old snaggletooth like him. :She praises Crookedjaw about his catch and is mentioned to be taking a bite of a fat trout with her pelt glowing because of the sun. Shortly after that, she gives birth to her kits during the night of a Gathering. When Crookedjaw and Willowpaw visit the nursery, she proudly introduces her kits, Skykit and Blackkit. She is lying beside the nursery with Ottersplash and Lakeshine. When Brightsky starts kitting, she and Ottersplash call their kits away from the nursery when the Clan meeting starts. Sunkit asks why they can't go in the nursery, and she replies that they just can't. :Shimmerpelt is sad when she hears that Brightsky is dead, and goes to nurse Leopardkit, the only one of her kits who survived. :Later, when Crookedjaw catches the kits sneaking out of camp, he asks the kits what they were doing. He tells them that Shimmerpelt and Lakeshine would be wondering where they were, and Skykit says that she's always too busy feeding Leopardkit. Brambleberry tells her that she should bring water to Shimmerpelt to make her proud of Skykit. :When they attack ThunderClan, Ottersplash, though still a queen, wants to go on the attack patrol. Shimmerpelt asks her about her kits, and she says that Timberfur takes the same risk. Shimmerpelt agrees to watch over her kits while she is gone. After the patrol leaves, Shimmerpelt darts forward and sweeps the kits away with a soft swish of her tail. :Shimmerpelt reminds other queens that their kits will be 'paws soon, as they argue about should their kits learn battle moves or not. She tells Crookedjaw not to to teach Leopardkit anything, as Mudfur would be horrified if he came back and found his kit fighting. She is shown to be fiercely fond of her adopted kit, though she isn't as easily swayed as the rest of her Clanmates by Leopardkit's wiles. :When Willowbreeze touches her muzzle to Crookedjaw, he feels Shimmerpelt's and Lakeshine's eyes on him as he and Willowbreeze talk, like storing up gossip. Shimmerpelt's kits are later apprenticed along with Leopardkit and Ottersplash's kits, though they all were not the same age. The others waited for Leopardkit to be six moons old, so she wouldn't be alone at the nursery, even though she would've had Shimmerpelt with her. Crookedjaw thinks that she loved Leopardkit a lot, and would have cared for her until she was apprenticed, even though she wanted to return to her warrior duties. After the ceremonies, she wraps her tail around Skypaw. :She is later seen shaking the dusty moss from her nest with Lakeshine and Ottersplash. When Rainflower dies, she is sad, and goes to murmur something to Oakheart to comfort him. While other cats congratulate Crookedjaw, the new deputy, Shimmerpelt is staring at the squirrel, she wonders are they allowed to eat the omen or should they catch more fish. Graypool replies that she should ask the new deputy. Shimmerpelt is told to be fishing with Oakheart and Lakeshine when ThunderClan comes to talk in their camp. :When Graypool loses her kits and is yowling her heartbreak aloud, Shimmerpelt whispers to Piketooth that Graypool believes they can hear her from StarClan. When Crookedstar announces that Willowbreeze is going to have kits, Fallowtail starts fretting. Shimmerpelt tells her to stop fussing, and says that she'll be fine. :Brambleberry asks Shimmerpelt to help Willowbreeze with her nest. She disobeys Crookedstar's orders when he tell patrol to check Sunningrocks again, though they were checked that morning. She goes to finish weaving reeds in the elders' den. :When Beetlenose catches a minnow, Shimmerpelt asks him if its for Sunfish, and asks if he wants her to take it to Sunfish. Beetlenose shakes his head and heads for the nursery himself. Shimmerpelt crosses the clearing and sits beside Crookedstar. She asks him if he wants to go visit Silverkit, but he says that it would be too crowded. :Shimmerpelt is the first to notice Crookedstar and Oakheart fight. She races across the clearing, and asks for someone to stop them, but Mudfur advises against it, saying sometimes it was the only way. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Piketooth: Son: :Blackclaw: Daughter: :Skyheart: Foster Daughter: :Leopardstar: Grandsons: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: Granddaughters: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Icewing:Revealed on http://vvcap.com/C6o8PR1u7Q5 :Duskfur: :Pinefur: Great-grandsons: :Beetlewhisker: :Grasspelt: :Breezepaw: :Pricklekit: :Podlight: :Rainstorm: :Mintfur: Great-granddaughters: :Petalfur: :Nightpaw: :Curlfeather: Great-great-grandsons: :Jayclaw: :Owlnose: Great-great-granddaughter: :Brackenpelt: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Queen Category:Minor Character Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters